<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 25 by Waywocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188210">Whumptober 25</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket'>Waywocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnathan doesn't like living in Kingspool along. But he'll wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiffany being gone was hard enough for Johnathan. They had been all but attached at the hip since she found him, left out of the doctor’s home to die. The only reason the man had tried again to save him. They had been through everything together ever since.</p>
<p>But she managed to sneak onto the boat to go off to war. Pretending to be a man was a lot easier than pretending to be able to hear. They had made it very clear there was no place for him, even if between the two of them, they had passed with flying colours and stood more than toe to toe with most of their men. </p>
<p>Without her here, though, things were much worse. There was no place in the village for Johnathan either. Even as the only one left who could make medicine, most of them were cruel. </p>
<p>They thought he didn’t know. Johnathan wasn’t a clumsy man. While he wasn’t a dancer, he knew how to keep on his feet. He didn’t need hearing to know he was being tripped and jolsted as he went through the crowded market.</p>
<p>Knew that he was paying more for less compared to the other villagers. He wondered if they ever caught on that it only made his medicine more expensive. He remembered faces.</p>
<p>He did the best he could to ignore the harassment. He was pushing thirty now, nearly twenty years of letting them push him around. He could endure until Tiffany came back. Things were better.</p>
<p>It got harder when a large rock flew at his head. Pain bloomed on the side of his head. Stumbling, he fell onto the ground. Face first into the dirt he went getting a mouthful of it.</p>
<p>Carefully, he sat up, gagging a little as he spat out the dirt and a couple stones. Rubbing his head, he hissed as he moved it. There was blood. The rock got pretty deep; he'd have to try and stitch it up when he got back home.</p>
<p>A shadow moved to loom over him. Johnathan looked up just in time to catch another rock, right in the face. Tears sprang to his eyes as he fell back again. Blood poured from his nose as he staggered to his feet.</p>
<p>He’d not even gotten to his feet when more rocks pelted him. Covering his face with his arms, he tried to block some of the worst of it. He was too dizzy to see how many people were there. Too many. One hit his knee, and he stumbled forward again.</p>
<p>The world was spinning around him, and he couldn’t tell which way to go, but he tried to make it home. At least he can be safe there, he hoped. He just has to make it there first. </p>
<p>Stumbling away the rocks followed less and less as he made his way. Still, he couldn’t see as he walked and bumped into, well he hoped they weren’t people at any rate. He didn’t need to get into any more trouble. </p>
<p>He could feel that he hit the docks, and that was a relief, at least. They were all behind him now, and their aim improved as he felt more rocks hit the back of his head.</p>
<p>Johnathan all but stumbled through his door. Locking it behind him with unsteady hands, he slid down the wood. Johnathan could still feel the rocks hitting his door for a little longer. Curling in on himself, he held his head in his hands and cried.</p>
<p>Yes, there was no place for him in Kingspool. But he would wait there all the same. Kingspool is where Tiffany would come back to. So he would wait. He wouldn’t abandon her to these people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>